


The Way Down

by LadyFogg



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You stumble across a body and are questioned by the police, only to learn they are working with Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell himself. And as a former demon, the meeting puts you on edge. When he confronts you later, things get physical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I had so much fun with Dance with the Devil. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic Song - https://play.spotify.com/track/5QZiC86h7fUHnzQsOOyPMF

 

Being human certainly is boring. But considering the alternative is you being stuck in Hell, you keep the grumbling to a minimum. The human whose body you swiped didn’t have much. Just a small book shop and a dinky apartment above it. But you’re actually getting used to this life. You run the store during the day, and at night you lock yourself in your home. 

Anything to keep your head down and out of trouble. Which is why when you stumble across a dead body in the alley while taking out the trash, you swear. Great. Now you have to deal with the police. 

They come fast when you call them. You try to remember what you’ve seen on TV, mimicking the shock you’ve noticed humans display on all those crime shows. It’s working too, until a car pulls up and two people climb out. 

One is a woman, with gorgeous face but a tired frown. The other is a man; tall, dark haired and intense eyes. Immediately your body erupts with goose bumps and the hair on the back of your neck stands up. Arms wrapped around yourself, you try to shrink into the wall behind you, barely listening to the man questioning you. Dan, you think he called himself. 

Unfortunately, the new arrivals head your way. When they come up to Dan, you keep your eyes down cast. Dan introduces you to them. “She runs the bookstore and discovered the body,” he explains. 

The woman says your name, forcing you to look up. “I’m Detective Decker and this is my associate, Lucifer Morningstar,” she says. “Do you mind if we ask you some more questions?”

Your mind goes blank as soon as you hear the man’s name. Eyes snapping to his, you're shocked to realize who you’re in the presence of. He doesn’t recognize you. After all, why would he? But he does notice your shock and tilts his head curiously. 

You realize Detective Decker asked you a question, forcing your attention to her. “Sure, of course,” you say. 

“Did you know the victim?” she asks. 

“Not well.” you say. “He owns the restaurant next door. I’ve been in there a few times, but that’s about it.”

“Any suspicious activity over the last few days?” she questions. “People that stood out? Anything out of the ordinary?”

You shake your head. “No, nothing that comes to mind.”

“Do you remember hearing any kind of noises in the alley early this morning or last night?” Detective Decker asks. 

But you’ve made eye contact with Lucifer and don’t hear her. You two are staring at each other intently, neither blinking. He looks so different in this human skin, and yet somehow he still exudes the same power and confidence he did in Hell. It's impressive really, and hypnotising. 

The detective clears her throat, but it does nothing to break the staring contest. “I’m sorry, do you two know each other?”

“That’s a good question,” Lucifer says, turning his body to give you his full attention. “Have we met? You seem familiar.” 

“Don’t think so,” you lie, forcing your attention to the detective. “No, I didn’t hear anything. But my bedroom is on the other side of the building, so I can't see or hear the alley.” 

Detective Decker nods. “Understandable,” she says. 

“If there are no more questions, I’d like to open my shop for the day,” you say. “If that's alright…”

“Of course,” Detective Decker says. “You’ve been very helpful. Thank you.” 

You nod politely and turn to leave, only to have your way blocked by Lucifer. “Are you sure we’ve never met?” he asks. “I’m certain we’ve had sex once before.” 

You try to hold back a snort. He’s not wrong. However, the last thing you want is the Devil knowing you’ve left Hell. “Not that I can recall,” you say. “If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Morningstar.” You step around him and hurry to enter your shop. 

You’re sure he’s going to follow you, but he doesn’t. Every now and then he glances towards the shop, a look of determination on his face. But whatever the detective is saying to him draws his focus. 

It takes most of the morning before the body is carted away. Even when you see Lucifer climb into Detective Decker’s car, you’re still nervous. Something tells you this isn’t over. 

You spend the rest of the day on edge, looking up worriedly each time the door opens. By the time closing comes around, you’re in full paranoid mode. It’s a good thing you’re already on the defensive when you slip into your apartment. Even as you close the door, you can sense him behind you. Before he can say a word, you spin around, fist at the ready. 

Lucifer catches the punch. “Well that’s a bit rude,” he says. 

“Says the one who is in my home uninvited,” you point out, yanking your hand away. “Where’s your partner?”

“Doing what she does best,” Lucifer says. “Not really here on police business anyways.” 

“Then why are you here, Mr. Morningstar?” you ask, slowly taking a few careful steps to the side. 

“You don't seem surprised or disturbed that I'm in your home,” he comments.

“This apartment isn't exactly impenetrable,” you say. “Again I ask, why are you here?”

Lucifer copies your movements. “Because I had the feeling you were lying to me earlier,” he says. “And I don’t appreciate being lied to.” 

Now you’re circling each other. “About?” you question. 

“Oh come now, darling, don’t be a tease,” Lucifer drawls. “I could see it in your eyes. We know each other. And I’m pretty sure I figured out how.” 

“Enlighten me.” 

What happens next is a blur. Lucifer charges just as you do. Fists fly, but you’re each able to block the other until he lands a kick to your stomach, just as you punch his chest. Both of you are sent flying backwards. You both land on the floor on opposite ends of the room. 

Lucifer looks excited and when he says your real demon name, you glare. 

“I’m not going back there,” you growl.

“That remains to be seen,” Lucifer says, getting to his feet. “How the bloody hell did you get out?”

“I wasn’t a prisoner,” you remind him. “Once it was clear that you and Mazikeen weren't returning, I tried to leave and it worked. Simple really.” 

“Just like that?” Lucifer asks. 

“You had to consider this as a possibility,” you tell him, pulling yourself up to stand. “That other demons would follow your lead. I wasn’t the only one considering it. And I won’t be the last to try.” 

Lucifer gazes at you pensively. “How long have you been here?”

“A few months,” you say. “Took some getting used to, but now I think I got the hang of it.” He’s scrutinizing you and you realize he may be suspicious. “I didn’t kill that man, if that’s what you’re thinking. I haven’t killed anyone.” 

“And why should I believe you?” he questions. 

“Because you work with the police and would have caught onto me by now,” you say. “And I would be really stupid to kill someone, then call the police. Also, it’s not my thing. Never was.” 

“So, what am I to do with you?” Lucifer purrs, smirking. 

There’s something in his stare that makes you experience a feeling you haven’t before. A fluttering in your stomach as warmth washes over you. 

“Hmm, curious,” you say to yourself. 

“What’s curious?” Lucifer asks, taking a cautious step in your direction. 

“The feeling coursing through this human’s body,” you say, taking note of what feels different. 

Lucifer’s smile widens as he continues to close in on you. “Ohhh my. Do tell,” he drawls. “What sort of feelings?” 

“Unsure,” you conclude. “Warm, jittery…” 

Lucifer is standing in front of you now and his smell is overpowering. The cologne invades your senses, but underneath it you can just make out other scents. Fire, brimstone, blood, home…

You don’t realize what you’re doing until you feel fabric under your fingertips. You’re tugging him forward by his suit jacket before you can stop yourself. His arms slide around your waist, nose brushing yours as he leans in. 

"What you're feeling is sexual desire," Lucifer explains. "The human version at least."

"It is intoxicating," you groan, pressing your body to Lucifer's. 

Lucifer grins. "Darling, you have no idea."

"Show me."

Lucifer doesn't need to be told twice. With one hand tangling into your hair, he yanks you forward, his mouth covering yours hungrily. The warmth you felt before spreads to consume all of you. Your human body reacts instinctively and pushes Lucifer across the room until he hits the wall. He looks positively pleased with the action.

"Like it rough do you?" he comments. "It's been a long time since I've been with another demon."

"Is that relevant?" you ask.

Lucifer's grin widens and his eyes turn red, sending a thrill of excitement through you. He seizes your upper arms and spins, slamming you into the wall. It knocks the wind out of you, Lucifer taking the rest when he swoops in for another kiss. Hands grab for your shirt and the fabric is torn off, your breasts spilling out. 

The tingling sensation travels down to settle between your legs. 

You gasp at the feeling, your chest heaving as your breath comes out on short pants. "I see," you say, eyes raking over Lucifer's suit. 

You reach for him and he begins to protest. "No, wait, this is Armani-"

You don't stop, tearing his suit jacket off as easily as he ripped your shirt. Amidst his yells of price tags and dollar amounts, you rip his white button-up next, exposing his toned chest. With a growl you yank him forward into another kiss, this one all teeth. You bite his bottom lip, sliding one hand into his hair while the other claws at his chest. 

Lucifer grabs your wrists and pins them to the wall above your head. His pelvis presses to yours and you can feel the hard outline of his erection through his tailored pants.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks, his breath mingling with yours as he draws his face back slightly. 

"Hot, tight, eager," you list, arching into him.  "I need more."

Lucifer cocks an eyebrow before dropping to his knees, nimble fingers undoing your jeans quickly. He yanks them down, chuckling when he sees you aren't wearing underwear.

"Forget something, darling?" he teases, helping you slide your pants off one leg.

"Don't see the point to those strips of fabric that clearly show your rear end," you scoff. 

"That  _ is  _ the point."

"Really? Huh, noted."

Lucifer chuckles, hands spreading your legs. As you watch with curiosity, he leans in and runs his tongue along your slit, immediately making your knees buckle. Both your hands tangle into Lucifer's hair and you grip him tightly to keep him in place.

"Fuck," you swear, his tongue stroking firmly. 

You've heard of this act from some of your male customers. You had been eavesdropping while stocking one of the shelves. One had been giving the other tips, but none of what Lucifer was doing had come up. They must be doing it wrong then because what your former boss is doing is way better than whatever "techniques" you overheard. 

Lucifer sucks your small nub between his lips and you cry out, hips jerking along with his mouth. He draws back, blowing softly on the hot flesh, making you shiver. 

"Quite different from our time in Hell, wouldn't you say?" he asks, hoisting your free leg over his shoulder. 

He's not wrong. Sex in Hell wasn't about the act itself. It was about the power behind it, and using the power to get what you need. Here on Earth, yes there was some of that. But it seems sex is used more for pleasure than anything else. 

"Keep going," you urge.

Lucifer runs his thumb through your folds, spreading the wetness that has gathered there. "First, you need to tell me what you're doing here," he orders. "Why did you leave?"

"Wanted to experience something new," you say. "I wanted to be something else. One grows tired of torture after a few millennia."

"Can't blame you," Lucifer says. He leans forward and sucks on your clit again, making you shout. "Though, some torture can still be quite fun."

"You were always the master," you grin.

"King, darling," he coos. "I was the king and I still am."

Suddenly his mouth latches onto you and he slides a finger inside your body. You clamp down the intrusion, jerking and twitching from both acts. Sweat is starting to form on your human, and you shrug out of your ruined shirt hoping to cool off. Lucifer groans as he tastes you, dark eyes opening to glint up at you mischievously. 

It's hard to tell how long you stay that way: you leaning on the wall, Lucifer knelt between your legs, pleasuring you with his mouth. You can feel something building inside, forcing you to move with Lucifer urgently. You chase the feeling, grinding on Lucifer's face until...

It's like something snaps inside of you. Your senses are overwhelmed as shocks of pure pleasure shoot through every nerve until you're left panting and limp. Lucifer hums and withdraws, face glistening as he stands once more.

"That, love, is an orgasm and it's only the beginning," he assures you, sliding off his ruined suit jacket and shirt.

You step out of your jeans completely, panting. "You're not leaving until you show me the rest. Is it always this way?" 

"In an ideal world," Lucifer says, unbuckling his belt. "Unfortunately with humans you have to remember to be more delicate."

A second later he stands before you, naked and smiling. His human form is utter perfection, not that you would expect anything else. His cock is long and thick, jutting out from a carefully groomed patch of dark hair. Grinning, you grab his hand and lead him to your bedroom. He barely crosses the threshold before you throw him across the room and onto the bed.

You're on him instantly, straddling his waist and trapping him underneath you. "Thankfully we're not human," you growl, grinding down. 

His cock slides along your wetness smoothly, setting your body aflame once more. Nails digging into his chest, you drag them down, making him arch his back and moan as you leave a trail of deep scratches. They disappear nearly instantly, much to your dismay. Lucifer clutches your thighs and then rolls, flipping you onto your back so that he’s towering over you. 

“That’s a great point, love,” he says. 

You lift yourself to kiss him, trying to wrestle him onto his back once more. He resists, wanting the upper hand just as much as you do. His arm slides around your waist, bringing your hips up to meet his. He thrusts his cock through your folds and you moan loudly. 

“More,” you plead. 

Lucifer grins and slowly presses his cock into you, filling you inch-by-inch. Your body accepts him hungrily, stretching to accommodate his girth. It doesn’t hurt. Not by a long shot. It’s just strange and foreign to you. You tense at the sensation, clamping down around him.

“Bloody hell,” he swears, falling forward and bracing his hand on the bed. “You need to relax. Does it hurt?”

You moan and shake your head. “No, it feels  _ good _ ,” you assure him. 

Lucifer slowly withdraws and thrusts back in, stretching you more and rocking your body. You gasp, practically melting into the mattress. You can feel him slide further in, until his entire length is buried in you. This time when he withdraws, you whimper, fingers digging into his arms. He kisses you, beginning a steady pace as he thrusts deeply. 

Your tongue plunges into his mouth. He tastes delicious, like all the wonderful savory things you’ve experienced over the last few months. The bed creaks as you and Lucifer rock together, heat and electricity shooting through your body each time he thrusts. When he moves harder, your nerves practically explode with pleasure. 

“Yes, more of that!” you urge, hips lifting to meet his. 

Lucifer growls and fucks you hard, forcing your legs around his waist. You're as close as you can possibly be and yet you want to be closer. It’s still not fast enough for your liking, so you flip him onto his back without warning. Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind this time, smirking up at you as you start to bounce on his lap. There’s a cracking sound and the bed shudders at it hits the floor, the legs breaking under the strength of your movements. 

Lucifer grips your hips and thrusts into you roughly. Your hands fall to his chest for leverage, riding him as hard as you can. The Devil swears, jerking and convulsing beneath you. But you feel like he’s still holding back, and you fix him with a smoldering look. 

“Is this all you’ve got?” you growl. “Since when does the Devil play nice?”

Lucifer narrows his eyes, which redden instantly. His face switches, and for a brief moment you’re staring at the demon he was. That terrifyingly beautiful creature that would take you on his throne any time he wanted. The creature you welcomed into your being for centuries. 

The air is knocked out of you when he springs to his feet suddenly, crossing the room and slamming you into the wall. It cracks, but you barely notice as Lucifer takes you, hands digging into your thighs. You cling to him tightly, crying out as his cock hits this spot inside of you that makes you see stars. 

“You question me?” Lucifer snarls. “You dare?!”

“Only when you’re clearly holding back,” you smirk. 

The wall cracks further and you feel yourself sink into the plaster, body drenched in sweat. You start to shake, that feeling from early returning but way more intense. Lucifer sinks his teeth into your neck and that’s all it takes. The waves of pleasure consume you and you screech his name just as he calls yours. His cock pulses within you and something warm coats your insides, soaking out to cover your thighs. 

Then everything goes black. 

You drag your eyes open to find you’ve been moved to the broken bed. Lucifer hovers over you, smiling. “With me, darling?” he asks, leaning down to nuzzle your cheek. 

“Fucking hell,” you gasp.

“Maybe now you'll think twice before questioning me,” he says, a sharpness to his voice that makes you shudder.

“This isn't Hell anymore,” you remind him. “I can question you all I want. Besides, it made you unleash, and that worked well for us both I'd say.”

Lucifer makes a noise that may be him begrudgingly agreeing with you. Hard to tell. 

“I'll pay for the damage to your wall,” he says. “And get you a new bed. One that's perhaps a tad sturdier.” 

“How do humans do anything else?” you ask, pushing your sweaty hair away from your forehead. 

“It’s very difficult,” Lucifer chuckles, covering your body with his. He starts to cup and massage your breasts, long fingers gently tracing patterns on your skin.

“This body needed that,” you realize, stretching slightly. “I feel so loose.” 

Lucifer’s tongue snakes out to draw along your jaw. “I needed that as well,” he admits. “Apparently I had a lot of strength pent up.” 

“Happy to help,” you say. 

“Also, the Detective texted me and apparently your neighbor had a heart attack,” Lucifer says. “Therefore you are no longer a suspect.” 

“I told you, that’s not what I do,” you say. “I just want to be left alone.”

“That can be arranged,” Lucifer says. “For a price. I will leave you in peace, but you’ll owe me a favor.” 

“Fine. As long as we meet up every now and then for more of this,” you say. 

Lucifer smirks. “Ohh, how naughty,” he purrs, lips brushing yours. “Deal.” 

  
  



End file.
